


Untitled

by Fallenangel87



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	Untitled

The pounding on the bathroom door is relentless in the early mornings, echoing all throughout the Milkovich household; screams for people to hurry up being shouted by each in turn. If you spent a bit of time with the family, you would learn Iggy took the longest, nobody was exactly sure what he was doing for so long. Nobody questioned the blonde about it, but Joey ending up sharing the bathroom with the other, leaving Colin to wait less time than he normally would have to if they went separately. Of course, Terry would flip his shit if he ever found out, but he was usually too drunk to realize one child seemed to always be unaccounted for when Iggy was showering. So, their lives continued on like that, the pair sharing their morning routine, happy with the new arrangement.   
“Leave me some hot water, Iggles.” Joey teased as he brushed his teeth, the blonde winced at the nickname. There was a loud thud and Joey laughed as Iggy cursed a bit, clearly getting hurt and nearly decapitating himself in the shower. “Stop calling me that, Joseph,” Iggy responded as he climbed to his feet, trying to keep himself from slipping on the water slick flooring. Joey undressed and climbed into the shower, smiling as he yanked the shampoo from the other’s hand. “Dude!” Iggy looked scandalized. “Hey, you don’t like it, get out. I enjoy havin’ hot water when I take a shower, so nothing shrinks. That can do serious damage, it can get stuck like that!” Joey tried to convince the other man.  
“No, it fucking can’t, dude.” Iggy smiled and shook his head, cold water that had clung to his hair flew everywhere. “Okay, people already compare you to a puppy, you really gonna shake your fur out?” Joey chuckled, nudging Iggy aside as he rinsed his hair off underneath the warm water. “People only say that because of how I look at people when I want something or am tryin’ to guilt someone into something.” The blonde haired man told him, looking at the dark-haired man. Joey ruffled the other man’s hair, smiling brightly at the other man, who shuffled away from him.   
“Hurry your fucking asses up in there!”Colin yelled and banged on the door, trying to rush the other men. “I am trying in here, Colin! Pretty eyes is trying to condition his fucking hair!” Joey yelled back at him, Iggy glaring over at him and continued washing his hair. He had trouble getting the conditioner out of his hair, Joey eventually helping him rinse it out so they could hurry up. “You can be a real douche sometimes,” Iggy told the other and it earned a sigh. “Because I am trying to get the soap out of your hair, thus fixing your problem?” Joey chuckled as he wrapped an arm around him.   
“Stop that.” Iggy huffed and shrugged his arm off, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. “Fine, fine. Remember to brush your teeth, punk.” Joey grinned as he washed out his hair, humming softly as he did so.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The gate in front of the Gallagher house is where many a person have been kissed by the person they love. Mostly Ian.   
Mickey smiled as he looked up at Ian, the red-haired man finally smiling after months of being depressed. The night that Mickey had planned was fun, taking the Gallagher to a carnival had definitely been the right thing to do as the man was pressing himself into Mickey’s side. “Glad you had a fun night, fire-crotch.” He smiled, holding him closer, his fingers tangling into the man’s fiery hair. Ian smiled into the crook of the other man’s neck and nodded, wrapping his arms around him. Mickey pulled back a bit and pressed a gentle kiss to the other man’s lips.   
Ian kissed him back happily as he smiled more, cupping the other man’s cheeks as they kissed. The cool air, mixing with the dim light from the porch was setting the perfect mood for them. They stood there for a bit in the street and kissed each other gently, their hands holding each other. “I love you, Gallagher,” Mickey told him as they pulled away from each other. “I love you too, Mick...Thank you for this, it was really amazing.” He said, staying close to his boyfriend as they held each other in the street.


End file.
